PS236
/ |title_ja=VS カイオーガ & グラードン IV |title_ro=VS Kyogre & Groudon IV |image=PS236.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=19 |number=236 |location= Abandoned Ship |prev_round=The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon III |next_round=The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon V }} / or Messenger of Truth (Japanese: VS カイオーガ & グラードン IV VS Kyogre & Groudon IV or 真実の伝説者 Messenger of Truth) is the 236th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot A massive tidal wave approaches and Winona and is about to engulf them. Winona states that they will not be able to escape in time and has her go and attack the wave before it hits them. Suddenly, the in Sapphire's arms begins glowing, and the tidal wave is parted, causing it to miss the two Trainers. Winona immediately picks up Sapphire and flies her out of the water. Although Winona believes that her attack parted the wave, Sapphire thinks to herself about how Masquerain's attack should not have been strong enough to do it. Sapphire notes that the Relicanth released an energy just before the wave was parted, but thinks nothing of it once she notes that it is too injured to even continue moving. After checking it in the Pokédex, she decides to keep the Relicanth and names it Relly. Winona gets a call on her Pokégear from Wattson. Wattson reveals that he and Flannery are currently battling , but none of their attacks are doing any real damage to it. Wattson asks Winona to give them advice for defeating it if she can think of something. Although Kyogre attacks the two, Wattson refuses to give up and prepares to fight again. Sapphire points out that even though the location that they are at is where the two energies will collide, the storm has stopped and the earth is rising. Winona quickly realizes what this means and calls Brawly and Roxanne. Brawly reveals that in the location he is at, the temperature is quickly rising, signifying that is going to the surface. Suddenly, the ground begins to crumble, and Groudon immediately shoots up from underground. Upon seeing Groudon, Brawly and Roxanne prepare themselves for battle. Winona loses her signal and is unable to talk to the other Gym Leaders and prays for their success. Suddenly, two voices appear in Winona and Sapphire's heads. The voices reveal that even though the Gym Leaders are fighting the Legendary Pokémon, it will not be enough to stop the destruction. The voices reveal that the real battle takes place underground. The old couple from Mt. Pyre arrive in a bubble created by their . Suddenly, the Chimecho loses energy, which causes the old couple to fall to the ground. Sapphire manages to save the two with and asks if they are alright. The old couple reveals that they are the former guardians of the Red and Blue Orbs at Mt. Pyre. They reveal that the orbs can control Groudon and Kyogre, and that they passed on their roles to Tate and Liza when their age caught up with them. Since the orbs had been stolen and Tate and Liza are missing, the old couple had to find someone to tell about their situation. They state that fighting the Pokémon is pointless, as someone is using the orbs to control both Pokémon. Because of this, the real opponents are at the Seafloor Cavern. Major events * decides to keep the and nicknames it Relly. * Wattson and Flannery fight , while Brawly and Roxanne fight . * The old couple from Mt. Pyre reveals that fighting and will not solve anything. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * Roxanne * Brawly * Wattson * Flannery * Winona * Tate and Liza (fantasy) * Old couple Pokémon * (Troppy/ ; 's) * (Relly/ ; 's; new) * (Roxanne's) * (Brawly's) * ( ) * (Flannery's) * ( ) * (Winona's) * (old couple's; ×2) * ( ) * ( ) Trivia Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, the Seafloor Cavern is mistakenly called the Cave of Origin. In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Kaioga & Groudon IV - Tin nhắn về sự thật }} de:Kapitel 236 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS236 fr:Chapitre 236 (Pocket Monsters Special) zh:PS236